With the development of the semiconductor industry, three-dimensional (3D) memory devices (e.g., 3D NAND memory devices) are widely used. However, floating channels existing in these devices risk boosting failure (e.g., boosting collapse) during a voltage boosting operation. For example, select gate (SG) snapback may occur under the influence of a high electric field imposed on the gate.